


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Summoning, M/M, THE WAYS ARE NOT BROTHERS IN THIS DX, demon!mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Mikey was irritated to say the least. This dumb human had gotten on his last nerve with his attempts at summoning him. The call was so faint he could actually ignore it but the human was getting closer and closer to the right spell and the call kept getting louder. It was, quite honestly, starting to give him a headache. Mikey growled venomously as the human tried another spell. They usually managed a couple of tries a day, and while to most that wouldn't seem like much it was far more than Mikey was used to, or cared to have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for my literal twin RedRomRomance whom I love very much and call Noodle more often than not. She is lovely and deserves nice things. She also loves Mikey Way so how could I not give her this. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***Yes is it Gerard/Mikey but let me tell you a thing...Mikey is a few hundred year demon...Gerard is like...twenty something...they are not brothers in this and there is no possible way they could be, trust me I put like an hour worth of thought and consideration into that. So I don't want to hear so much as one peep about "Waycest" y'all can bite me either way. They are characters and this is fiction.***

                                                                                    

 

Mikey was irritated to say the least. This dumb human had gotten on his last nerve with his attempts at summoning him. The call was so faint he could actually ignore it but the human was getting closer and closer to the right spell and the call kept getting louder. It was, quite honestly, starting to give him a headache. Mikey growled venomously as the human tried another spell. They usually managed a couple of tries a day, and while to most that wouldn’t seem like much it was far more than Mikey was used to, or cared to have.

 

This call, however was particularly annoying and very loud. Mikey snarled viciously before following the call. This human wanted a demon, they were going to get a demon. Mikey closed his eyes until he was sure he’d stopped. He looked around. It was calm and dark and quiet. There is no pentacle on the ground, nor anywhere else. This person was an idiot to summon a demon without a way to protect themselves from it. He grinned and look around for the human. Mikey saw them standing away from him, clutching a piece of paper tightly in their fist. It’s a cute boy with a soft face and green eyes. His short, soft brown hair is messy and looks like he probably didn’t comb it when he woke up. He’s about Mikey’s height and just as lanky for the most part. He was dressed like any other guy in a pullover sweater and black skinny jeans.

 

“You dare summon me?” the Demon glared at the poor human. He stepped towards him threateningly. “I don’t know what made you think that was a wise idea. Do you even know who I am?” Mikey growled and to his surprise the human nodded gently. “What is it that you want then?” he decided to see if he really did know what he’d gotten himself into.

 

The human looked at Mikey and at the slip of paper, before their gaze shifts to focus on the ground. He doesn’t say anything, or at least not anything Mikey can hear.

 

“I asked you a question, I expect an answer. Do not disrespect me. You’ve already irritated me with your summonings.” Mikey steps closer to him again and the guy stumbles back a little. Mikey narrows his eyes and lets out a low growl. “You dare disrespect me and waste my time?”

 

The guy still didn’t answer and was now avoiding looking at Mikey entirely. Mikey couldn’t figure out why on Earth this guy would summon him only to shy away from him and be generally rude and disrespectful.

 

“You waste my time. That does not go unpunished. I will set fire to the thing you love.” Mikey said and willed it to be so. Nothing seemed to happen though. Normally Mikey would get a vision of what or who it was. This time he didn’t. He furrowed his brow and looked at the guy. He couldn’t love nothing, could he? It was with that thought that Mikey began to feel pain in his legs. He looked down and saw he’d caught fire. His eyes went wide and he looked at the human. “R-really?” he asked. No one had ever loved him. How could they when no one knew him? He was a demon, not even really a living thing. He was hundreds of years old and in all those years nothing like this had ever happened to him.

 

The human smiled gently and blushed slightly. The blush only made him cuter and Mikey could feel his resolve melting in the flames. It started hurting really bad and he jumped. He willed the fire away and brushed off his already healing legs and arms. He looked at the human again and he felt himself almost smile. Almost.

 

“You don’t know me, how could you possibly love me?” he asked the human.

 

“The-ere was a man once, he st-tayed with me a while. H-h-he’d been hurt and n-needed a place to rest. I let him in to stay in my home.” the human finally spoke, still blushing and very quietly, stuttering as he shook in fear. “He sp-poke of a demon named Michael, h-he cared about him and-d spoke of him often and f-fondly. He told me st-tories in exchange for letting him stay.” the human looked at the ground. “I c-c-couldn’t help but fall in love with the demon he spoke of. He s-said he could be cruel b-but that he was still a good m-man under it all.”

 

“And you believed him?” Mikey rolled his eyes at the naivety of the human, who nodded and grasped the paper more firmly. “You’ve been trying to summon me for weeks, how?”

 

“Th-the internet mostly b-but none worked, t-the other d-demon gave me this one finally. I think h-he took pity on me for trying so hard t-to summon you.” the human looked at Mikey again. “You are as b-beautiful as h-he said you w-would be.”

 

Mikey frowned and held out his hand for the paper. The human carefully and shakily handed it over. Mikey quickly read over the spell. He frowned deeply. It was one of Pete’s old summoning spells but it was changed so it would call as loudly as possible for Mikey. Pete must have been the demon that stayed with this human. Mikey decided he’d deal with him later.

 

“What is your name?” Mikey asked and the human looked at him curiously.

 

“G-Gerard.” he said quietly. Gerard is an unusual name, Mikey thought to himself. He decided he liked it. His face softened as he stepped toward the human again. This time he didn’t stumble away from Mikey. He didn’t even move.

 

“You summoned me, Gerard, I’m more than curious as to why? You can’t have thought that supposedly loving me was a good enough reason to take that risk.” Mikey said standing only inches away from Gerard now. Gerard looked at the ground again but Mikey tilted his face back up to look at him with his fingers under his chin. “After all, what could you offer me? You’re human.”

 

“I…” Gerard hesitated.

 

“Speak, and speak clearly, if I was going to kill you I would have already.” Mikey said quietly.

 

“I don’t have much I can offer you but myself.” Gerard said back, just as quietly and his voice still shaky.

 

“Be careful saying things like that, that leaves a lot open for interpretation.” Mikey grinned but Gerard didn’t even flinch this time. Mikey furrowed his brows together. He used his power to look into the boy’s soul through his gold flecked, green eyes. He didn’t have to look long to know what Gerard really meant. Mikey leant closer and pressed his lips against Gerard’s gently. To his surprise Gerard actually reciprocated, kissing back and closing the last space between them to press up against the demon. Mikey felt his long since harden and icy heart melt as he felt the genuine love coming from the human through the kiss.

 

He pulled away and looked at Gerard. Gerard didn’t speak and didn’t move. He just stood there and waited for Mikey to speak again. Mikey pondered the possible outcomes of this. Brendon would likely be pissed if Mikey let Gerard go free, he’d have him killed if Mikey tried to stay with him. He frowned at another idea, looking at Gerard again before finally speaking.

 

“You say you love me, you must at least believe you do if my spell made me catch fire.” Mikey said and Gerard nods quietly. “Would you give all of this up for loving me?” he gestured to the Earth in general and to Gerard himself. “Would you come with me?”

 

Gerard stood there for a second and Mikey began to lose hope until he heard a very quiet and small. “Yes.” This made him look up at Gerard again. He gave him a questioning look. “Yes.” Gerard said slightly louder. Mikey offered him his hand. Gerard reached out and rested his hand in Mikey’s.

 

“Are you sure?” Mikey asked him again. “Once you take this step there is no going back.”

 

“I’m sure.” Gerard said, more certain than he was before. Mikey’s heart swelled at that. He focused to let some of the hellfire in him loose.

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard opened his eyes to find himself lying in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed. He sat up and looked around carefully. The room looked old, and was only dimly lit though no light source could be seen anywhere. His eyes came to rest on the man standing off to the side of him. Then everything came crashing back to him. He’d summoned Mikey, he’d finally succeeded and Mikey had appeared. Mikey had kissed him and offered for him to come with him. Gerard knew this meant something important. He remembered the fire and shuddered. It was a white fire, like nothing he’d ever seen before. Hellfire, his brain supplied. Gerard looked at the man again. It was Mikey.

 

“How are you feeling?” Mikey asked.

 

“Where am I?” he asked, he felt like he should know. Like the answer was obvious. It somehow eluded him though.

 

“Welcome to the central most circle of Hell, this is your home now Gerard. You should have known where you were but to be fair you did pass through many barriers unconscious so your system may not have totally caught up yet.” Mikey said and moved towards him. He smiled as the demon stood right in front of him. He skin tingled and he felt so strange. Mikey seemed to sense the confusion. “Human souls cannot enter Hell alive. You are a Demon now.” Gerard’s eyes went wide for a second as that sunk in. Once he realized what that meant he smiled up at Mikey and pulled him closer to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Momiji_Neyuki for helping me with the cover <3 you're lovely


End file.
